


LOVE KILLA

by hazyoongii



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazyoongii/pseuds/hazyoongii
Summary: Chưa từng có ai nói với Sehun rằng em tuyệt vời biết nhường nào, cho đến khi anh đến...
Relationships: Min Yoongi | Suga/Oh Sehun





	1. Chapter 1

Sehun không ngờ rằng sau một đêm vui vẻ và nồng nhiệt, rắc rối lớn đã xảy ra. Cậu quá say để có thể làm chủ được tình hình và vẻ như đối phương cũng như vậy. Họ gặp và hôn nhau trong một hộp đêm đồng tính tại Pháp. Mọi chuyện tệ hại chỉ xảy ra khi cánh paparzzi chộp được hàng trăm bức ảnh. May mắn thay (dù Sehun không muốn coi nó là một vận may) tay săn ảnh đã liên hệ với công ty chủ quản.

Họ không thể đá Sehun ra khỏi công ty, chắc chắn là như thế, thay vào đó phải bỏ ra cả đống tiền để mua lại những tấm hình và đảm bảo rằng gã sẽ ngậm chặt miệng. Tưởng chừng như mọi chuyện được giải quyết xong xuôi, công ty chủ quản của người còn lại trong mớ bòng bong đã liên lạc. Họ muốn cậu phải ký vào bản thỏa thuận, rằng không được phép đơn phương tiết lộ bất cứ chuyện gì về đêm hôm đó.

Thành thật, cậu và người kia đã tiến xa hơn những chiếc hôn. Cậu không rõ cánh paparazzi nắm được bao nhiêu phần tình hình, gã chưa từng đề cập đến những bức hình chụp tại khách sạn trong cuộc đàm phán. Cậu thậm chí còn chẳng nhớ nổi bản thân đã tới đó bằng cách nào, vả lại còn với một người đàn ông nổi tiếng khác. Nếu điều này bị công khai, cả hai sẽ đều gặp phải bất lợi vô cùng nghiêm trọng. Hơn thế nữa, Sehun chưa bao giờ nghĩ đến chuyện sẽ tự tiết lộ chuyện đời tư. Tình một đêm không đáng xấu hổ nhưng không phải chuyện tự hào để khoe khoang.

Sehun ước mình đã mang theo nhiều chuyên viên hơn. BigHit dẫn họ đến một phòng họp lớn với hàng tá người khiến cậu hơi hồi hộp. Cậu thường không có nhiều lo âu khi đối diện với đám đông, nhưng trong tình huống này lại thấy có chút... mất mặt. Cậu và luật sư ngồi xuống vị trí đã được định sẵn, đối diện khoảng bảy đến chín người của bên A, trên mặt bàn là một bản draft của hợp đồng được soạn chi tiết. Người đó cũng ở đây, chàng trai đã ngủ với cậu đêm ấy, ngồi phía chính diện.

Nhìn trực tiếp dưới ánh sáng ban ngày, anh ta xinh đẹp hơn những gì còn lưu lại trong trí nhớ Sehun. Làn da rất trắng và hơi nhợt nhạt, đôi mắt một mí duyên dáng và đôi môi màu anh đào, nơi cậu đã đặt lên đó liên tiếp những nụ hôn. Anh ngồi ngả vào lưng ghế, tay khoanh trước ngực với hai mắt nhắm tựa như đã ngủ. Cậu biết nhìn chằm chằm vào một ai đó là thất lễ nhưng cậu không thể rời mắt và bắt đầu so sánh. Người đang ở trước mặt hiện tại và người đã ngủ với cậu hàng tháng trước dường như chẳng phải một người. Sehun không nhớ rằng anh có vẻ lạnh nhạt và cao ngạo đến thế, hoặc là trong tình hình này chúng ta buộc phải tỏ ra như vậy.

Luật sư của cậu vẫn đang thỏa thuận, Sehun không để ý đến những lời họ đang nói cho lắm. Thay vì lợi ích của cậu và người kia, họ chỉ đang đảm bảo công ty sẽ không xảy ra chuyện. Cậu đã thôi hướng mắt về phía người đàn ông phía đối diện để nhìn vào điện thoại, vừa nhận được một tin nhắn từ nhóm trưởng. Suho thông báo sẽ tổ chức một cuộc họp giữa các thành viên vào tối nay, mặc dù không nói thẳng nhưng Sehun biết họ muốn bàn về vấn đề của cậu. Cậu không thường hay phạm lỗi, đi hộp đêm hay say xỉn là điều bình thường với một người trưởng thành. Nhưng đối với chuyện đang diễn ra, cậu biết bản thân đã sai.

_____

Một vài thành viên đã giận dữ, Sehun không trách họ, vì nếu những bức hình bị công khai thì sự nghiệp của cả nhóm sẽ tiêu tan. Tất cả mọi người đều dành cả tuổi xuân cho việc tập luyện nhằm giành cơ hội ra mắt, và họ tiếp tục hy sinh mọi điều giản đơn của một người bình thường để hình ảnh bản thân trở nên nổi tiếng. Cậu cảm thấy tội lỗi vì đã gây ra rắc rối.

Suho hẳn là người giận nhất vì gã giữ cương vị nhóm trưởng, mọi gánh nặng đều dồn lên vai gã. Không chỉ vậy, leader của EXO còn là một người đàn ông gia giáo và truyền thống, vấn đề của Sehun thực sự khiến gã tức tối. Nhưng cậu hiểu tính cách của người anh lớn hơn, Suho sẽ không quát nạt hay nhục mạ cậu, gã chỉ bình tĩnh phê bình cậu bằng những ngôn từ lịch sự nhất. Điều đó tựa như đáng sợ hơn cả một cơn thịnh nộ, nó khiến Sehun cảm thấy ăn năn gấp bội.

Ngoài Suho, Baekhyun cũng là người hoàn toàn không bằng lòng với cách hành xử của Sehun đêm đó. Cậu thậm chí giấu nhẹm mọi chuyện, cả nhóm chỉ biết cho đến khi Sehun và Suho phải tham gia cuộc họp cùng ban giám đốc. Anh đương nhiên sẽ không phán xét hay chỉ trích nặng lời, Baekhyun không phải kiểu người sẽ lớn giọng khi ai đó gặp rắc rối, đơn giản là anh cảm thấy khó chịu và giữ im lặng.

Suốt hơn một tiếng đồng hồ, Suho và một số thành viên khác vẫn không ngừng nói về vấn đề đó. Họ phân tích cho cậu thấy sự việc nghiêm trọng đến mức nào, tương lai của nhóm sẽ đi đến đâu nếu mọi chuyện lọt ra ngoài và đáng ra cậu nên cẩn trọng hơn. Không một ai nạt nộ nhưng họ đang trách móc. Sehun có thể hiểu nhưng cậu vẫn cảm thấy tệ.

“Em đã quá phấn khích khi đến Paris.” Sehun cuối cùng cũng nói điều gì khác ngoài những lời xin lỗi. Chen đã hỏi cậu về lý do đến hộp đêm vào ngày hôm đó. Cậu cúi gằm mặt, tự nghịch những ngón tay mình để giảm bớt lo âu. “Mọi người đều biết em yêu thời trang, đúng không? Trong suốt hai năm qua em đã gặp khó khăn với các thương hiệu nổi tiếng, mọi chuyện không hề diễn ra suôn sẻ. Nhưng em đã có cơ hội trở lại Paris lần nữa, được tiếp tục tiếp cận với các brand hàng đầu, điều đó khiến em vui mừng, và-”

“Và em đã đến hộp đêm để vui chơi? Còn là một nơi dành cho người đồng tính?” Suho chen ngang, hoàn toàn không hài lòng với lời giải thích của Sehun.

“Em là gay, anh biết mà.” Sehun thấy giọng mình gần như vỡ ra khi người anh lớn động đến vấn đề đời tư của cậu với giọng điệu không mấy dễ nghe. Cậu biết gã không cố ý khiến cậu tổn thương nhưng cậu thực sự cảm thấy mình bị xúc phạm. “Anh đang nổi giận chỉ vì em đã đến gay club đấy à?”

“Sehun, anh ấy không có ý đó.” Baekhyun cố gắng giảng hòa. Anh ngồi cạnh Sehun, bóp lấy vai cậu với mong muốn người nhỏ tuổi hơn có thể bình tĩnh lại. “Chỉ là chuyện đến hộp đêm đồng tính bị phát hiện thì sự việc sẽ nghiêm trọng hơn.”

“Em hiểu, Baek, em hiểu điều đó. Em có thể cảm thông nếu công chúng chửi rủa em là một thằng bóng, nhưng ngay cả các anh cũng thể hiện đang ghê tởm em.” Sehun không kiềm được nước mắt. Khóc vào lúc này thật là xấu hổ nhưng cuộc bàn luận đang bị đẩy đi quá xa và nó khiến cậu cảm thấy vỡ vụn.

“Xin lỗi nhưng em không thể ngồi ở đây thêm nữa.” Sehun vùng ra khỏi cái nắm tay của Baekhyun và đứng phắt dậy. Cậu đội mũ lưỡi trai, vắt áo khoác ngang cánh tay và ngay lập tức đi ra khỏi phòng. Các thành viên thở hắt khi tiếng đóng cửa vang lên. Đồ ăn trên bàn vẫn còn nguyên, hầu như chẳng có ai nuốt nổi thứ gì.

“Junmyeon hyung, em nghĩ là thái độ của anh với em ấy có hơi quá đáng.” Jongin nói những lời đầu tiên kể từ khi cuộc họp mặt bắt đầu. “Sehun không muốn ai động chạm đến vấn đề tính hướng, trong chuyện này thì em nghĩ là anh nên xin lỗi cậu ấy.”

Suho chỉ thở dài và giữ im lặng.

_____

Mặc dù rất giận các hyung nhưng Sehun vẫn trở về kí túc xá. Nhóm không có nhiều hoạt động chung nên phần lớn các thành viên chưa đi nhập ngũ đều sống bên ngoài, hoặc nhà riêng hoặc là studio. Sehun có một căn hộ lớn ở Gangnam nhưng cậu không muốn ở một mình vào lúc này. Maknae ước có anh lớn nào đó ngủ lại kí túc xá đêm nay. Dẫu sao thì cậu sẽ không ló mặt ra khỏi phòng để chào đón, nhưng được ở cùng người thân trong một không gian khép kín khiến cậu cảm thấy bớt cô đơn hơn.

Sehun chẳng buồn đi tắm mà đã chui vào chăn, phủ kín mang tai rồi bắt đầu nghịch điện thoại. Vào mỗi buổi đêm, nhóm chat của EXO thường rất sôi nổi. Sehun sẽ gửi vào đó cả đống clip hay ho và Baekhyun bắt đầu tung hứng bằng hàng tá những sticker cười ngặt nghẽo. Suho luôn là người nhắc nhở các thành viên nên đi ngủ sớm nhưng cuối cùng gã lại trở thành nhân tố nhiều chuyện nhất, đương nhiên tất cả mọi người đều kiên nhẫn xem bằng sạch tin nhắn cho đến khi ngủ gật mới chịu thôi. Trong lúc cả nhóm nhốn nháo tranh luận, Kyungsoo sẽ chỉ lẳng lặng _react_ tin nhắn _._ Kai thì giống như người trên mây, luôn lệch pha khỏi câu chuyện và gửi lại những tin nhắn thoại khó đỡ. Qua buổi họp mặt vừa rồi đừng hiểu lầm rằng họ không thân nhau hay đang cố chèn ép Sehun, bởi vì các anh lớn tựa như gia đình nên cậu mới cảm thấy buồn bã đến vậy. Sehun vẫn luôn biết ơn vì họ đã gắn bó cùng cậu từ những năm tháng trước ngưỡng trưởng thành.

Hôm nay chẳng có tin nhắn nào từ nhóm chat cả, Sehun hẳn đã đoán được điều đó. Cậu gạt đi vài ba thông báo hiện trên màn hình mà chẳng buồn quan tâm xem chúng là gì. Cậu mở điện thoại và quyết định lướt twitter một chút. Sehun đã lập rất nhiều tài khoản mạng xã hội ảo chỉ để đọc và để lại những bình luận tích cực cho chính mình và các thành viên. Trong hàng tá những bình luận dạng như, _Sehun oppa em yêu anh nhất_ , chắc chắn sẽ có một cái là do cậu viết. Và ai mà nghĩ được, cậu thậm chí còn tham gia một diễn đàn anti fan chính mình và được bổ nhiệm làm Mod vì hoạt động năng nổ. Dù thấy chuyện này khá nực cười nhưng Sehun muốn biết mọi người đang bàn tán điều gì về cậu theo nhiều mặt.

Ai đó đã đăng tải lại màn trình diễn của Sehun và so sánh với một nghệ sĩ khác. Chẳng ai thích bản thân bị đem lên bàn cân cả và Sehun cũng vậy. Cậu luôn cảm thấy xấu hổ vì màn trình diễn đó dù lỗi không hoàn toàn thuộc về cậu. Sehun phải trình diễn không ngừng nghỉ trong một khoảng thời gian dài song song tham gia diễn xuất chính trong một bộ phim nước ngoài, điều đó khiến sức khỏe cậu lao dốc. Nhưng dù thế nào, cậu vẫn luôn cảm thấy áy náy vì không làm tốt hơn.

Sehun hơi hối hận vì đã nhấn xem video trong tình trạng tâm lý không mấy tích cực, cho đến khi kịp nhận ra nhân vật còn lại trong đoạn so sánh là ai. Cậu chần chừ nhưng cuối cùng cũng quyết định kiên nhẫn xem tới cuối. Anh nhìn thật khác trong mái tóc đen nhanh và tạo kiểu undercut, phong lưu và ngang tàng hơn. Người ấy chẳng có vẻ gì là thế khi ở cùng cậu vào đêm đó. Anh trầm tĩnh và dịu dàng, hơn tất cả, cậu cảm thấy bản thân được anh tôn trọng.

Từ khi trưởng thành, Sehun chưa từng kết đôi với ai nhưng đã ngủ với một vài người đàn ông, những đối tượng không thể phá hủy danh tiếng của cậu bằng cách tống tiền, đe dọa hay điều gì đó đại loại thế. Họ thường làm tình chóng vánh và không còn gặp nhau sau đó. Cậu chưa từng nghĩ mình sẽ ngủ với một idol. Không có nhiều người trong ngành _come out_ , nếu có vô tình đụng mặt tại câu lạc bộ hoặc hộp đêm đồng tính, việc mọi người làm là giả vờ như không quen biết nhau. Điều đó sẽ khó xử làm sao khi gặp gỡ với tình một đêm tại đài truyền hình.

Sehun biết nước đi ở Paris là một sai lầm, nhưng cậu chưa từng cảm thấy hối hận vì điều đó. Cả hai đã có một đêm tuyệt vời, người đó dường như có thể lấp đầy những khoảng trống của nỗi cô đơn đang gào xé bên trong cậu. Làm tình cùng một quý ông trong khung cảnh hoa lệ của tháp Eiffel phía ngoài khung kính, Sehun sẽ chẳng bao giờ quên được cảm giác ấy kì diệu đến mức nào. Nó giống như một cái lướt nhẹ trên vành tai hay một cái bóp hờ nơi eo, không rõ ràng nhưng say đắm. Sehun cảm thấy lồng ngực nhộn nhạo và nóng rực mỗi khi hai cặp đùi quấn quýt và cọ xát. Nhiệt độ cơ thể tăng lên và hòa quyện vào nhau, khiến cả hai chỉ muốn chìm đắm trong cơ thể đối phương. Cậu thích hôn lên mi mắt anh và muốn được anh trượt khẽ đôi môi trên cổ. Mái tóc sáng màu ướp mùi thơm dịu và ấm của hương gỗ, khiến cậu mê mẩn đan tay và vùi chóp mũi lên đó.

Cho đến khi tiếng nhạc dứt và lôi người trai trẻ bừng tỉnh khỏi mộng ảo, Sehun mới nhận ra bản thân mình đang thủ dâm. Mặt cậu đỏ bừng lên vì xấu hổ, rít lên chửi thề rồi nhảy nhào ra khỏi chăn, rút vội cả đống khăn giấy để lau dọn mớ lộn xộn. Cậu tự vò đầu, nét mặt bối rối nhiều hơn là bực tức, sau đó nhanh chóng lột drap giường và chăn trước khi một hyung nào đó trở về kí túc xá và bắt gặp cảnh này.

Giữa lúc ấy tiếng gõ cửa vang lên khiến kẻ trong phòng giật nảy mình. Sehun ước mình không đến kí túc xá, không, cậu ước bản thân không làm chuyện ngớ ngẩn vừa rồi. Tiếng Baekhyun vang lên sau mấy tiếng gõ và hỏi cậu có ổn không nếu anh vào phòng bây giờ. Sehun chỉ ợm ờ và ôm gọn đống vỏ chăn và ra mở cửa.

"Ồ, em đang dọn vệ sinh phòng hả? Anh nhớ là em đã thay nó vào ba ngày trước." Baekhyun hơi ngạc nhiên khi bắt gặp thái độ lúng túng của Sehun. Cậu thậm chí đảo mắt xung quanh mà không dám nhìn thẳng anh. "Có chuyện gì à?"

"Không. Không có gì. Dọn phòng khiến tâm trạng em khá hơn. Chỉ là thế. Anh vào đi, em mang thứ này vào máy giặt đã." Sehun nói và nhanh chóng lách người qua cửa, tránh khỏi ánh nhìn tò mò của người lớn hơn càng sớm càng tốt.


	2. Chapter 2

Yoongi đã không thể ngủ yên trong suốt một tuần qua. Cơn đau từ bả vai lan xuống toàn bộ cánh tay trái và một nửa trên của lưng. Dù ca phẫu thuật rất thành công, bác sĩ nói anh sẽ phải chịu đau một vài tuần đầu. Sinh hoạt chỉ với một tay khó hơn anh tưởng, Yoongi hơi hối hận vì đã không thực hiện phẫu thuật sớm hơn thay vì tiêm thuốc giảm đau hai tuần mỗi lần cho đến khi không thể cầm nổi dù chỉ là một chai nước. Giờ thì anh ước có ai đó ở đây để ngăn anh khỏi việc đập phá đồ đạc. Yoongi không phải tuýp người nóng tính nhưng mọi thứ khó khăn và bức bối tới mức ngay giờ đây anh chỉ muốn quăng mạnh cái bát thủy tinh xuống mặt đất và nhìn nó vỡ ra thành mảnh.

Tiếng chuông cửa vang lên, Yoongi thở nhẹ ra và cơn giận dịu lại. Có lẽ các thành viên đã đến. Anh biết điều này không hay cho lắm, nhóm quá bận rộn để quảng bá album mới và trình diễn cho các chương trình âm nhạc nước ngoài, nhưng trong một phút yếu lòng, anh đã năn nỉ - gần như là cầu xin, đương nhiên theo một phong cách rất Min Yoongi - họ đến thăm anh.

Các thành viên dĩ nhiên sẽ chẳng thể nào từ chối chuyện ấy vì người nhắn tin cho họ trước là Yoongi. Việc nhận được tin nhắn từ Yoongi luôn khiến các thành viên cảm thấy phấn khích. Sau cuộc phẫu thuật vai và thông báo tạm ngừng hoạt động, anh và mọi người không có nhiều thời gian để ở bên nhau. Tuy nhiên, vài tuần trở lại đây anh bắt đầu hình thành thói quen cập nhật tình trạng của bản thân với mọi người (ban đầu, Yoongi buộc phải làm vậy vì Jimin và Taehyung đã khủng bố anh bằng những cuộc gọi và tin nhắn nhưng sau đó, anh thực hiện điều đó vì chẳng có việc gì để làm cả). Taehyung luôn làm quá lên khi nhận được lời hỏi han và động viên từ người anh lớn hơn, dẫu sao thì cậu thực lòng rất rất vui và các thành viên khác cũng như vậy. Thực tế Yoongi là một người im lặng nhưng không có anh mọi khoảnh khắc đều trở trống vắng.

Namjoon đã hỏi Seokjin và Hoseok về việc đến thăm Yoongi tại nhà riêng. Để có khoảng thời gian tĩnh dưỡng hiệu quả, chàng rapper lớn nhất đã tạm rời khỏi ký túc xá để sống tại căn hộ riêng, quyết định khiến anh cảm thấy hơi sai lầm ở thời điểm hiện tại. Hội maknae không thông báo trước nhưng đã đợi sẵn trong xe của Seokjin và kiếm cớ rằng muốn gặp Yoongi vì muốn anh giúp đỡ với ca khúc mới nhưng ai cũng hiểu các cậu út chỉ đang nhớ người anh thứ hai mà thôi.

Họ ngồi xung quanh phòng khách và Seokjin bắt đầu hỏi về tình trạng hồi phục của Yoongi và các cơn đau hậu phẫu. Công ty vẫn luôn cập nhật tình hình cho các thành viên sau mỗi buổi vật lý trị liệu nhưng anh cả chỉ cảm thấy an tâm phần nào khi được nghe trực tiếp từ cậu em. Tuy nhiên, thật khó để xác định Yoongi có hoàn toàn ổn hay không vì anh rất giỏi trong việc chịu đựng.

"Họ nói em có thể trở lại vào đầu quý hai năm sau. Công ty ấy." Yoongi không giấu diếm, anh cười nhưng nhìn buồn bã nhiều hơn là vui vẻ. "Nó đang hồi phục rất tốt, dù vẫn còn hơi đau nhưng em đã quen dần rồi, không tệ như lúc chưa phẫu thuật. Có lẽ là sẽ có khả năng quay trở lại luyện tập sớm. Nhưng ban giám đốc không muốn như vậy lắm, có thể đây là một hình thức cảnh cáo, hoặc là họ chỉ muốn mọi chuyện yên ắng hẳn, ý em là chuyện Paris…"

"Chẳng phải đã gần một năm trôi qua rồi sao? Và chúng ta đã thỏa thuận xong xuôi?" Hoseok thắc mắc. Hắn cảm thấy không hợp lý và có chút bất mãn.

Một năm, Yoongi gần như à lên một tiếng. Anh không ngờ rằng khoảng thời gian đằng đẵng như vậy đã trôi qua. Anh thậm chí chẳng còn nhớ chi tiết gương mặt của người đàn ông cùng chung chăn gối. Cậu luôn xuất hiện trên các phương tiện truyền thông nhưng hoàn toàn chẳng phải dáng hình khi ấy. Mọi thứ còn sót lại là ký ức về một giấc ngủ ngon, điều ngọt ngào mà đã từ rất lâu Yoongi không được nếm trải.

"Vẫn còn vài vấn đề lặt vặt. Nhưng có lẽ công ty sẽ giải quyết ổn thỏa mà thôi." Yoongi nói rồi mím môi, ánh mắt hướng vô định xuống mặt sàn. Anh cảm thấy biết ơn vì các thành viên luôn sẵn sàng chấp nhận và bao dung con người thật của anh, nhưng đôi khi lại trở thành áp lực rằng bản thân không xứng đáng để nhận được điều đó. Yoongi nuốt ngược sự ăn năn xuống cổ họng. Anh ước bản thân có thể nói ra lời xin lỗi cả ngàn lần mà không phá hỏng tâm trạng của các thành viên lúc này.

Đột nhiên Jungkook hỏi điều gì đó về người đã ngủ cùng anh ở Paris nhưng Yoongi đã quyết định giả vờ như chưa từng nghe thấy. Các thành viên chỉ biết anh đã bị bắt gặp với một nam thần tượng, còn Yoongi chẳng thể nào để họ biết đó là Sehun.

_____

Yoongi cuối cùng cũng có thể quay trở lại với các thiết bị làm nhạc, đã quá lâu không động đến chúng một cách tử tế. Anh cố gắng coi quãng thời gian sau phẫu thuật là một kỳ nghỉ nhưng nó tồi tệ hơn rất nhiều so với suy nghĩ. Anh muốn làm nhạc nhưng không thể. Chỉ với việc bấm những phím keyboard cũng khiến anh cảm thấy khó khăn. Có những giai điệu mới cứ chạy vòng quanh trong đầu anh, và giờ là lúc thích hợp để chuyển hóa toàn bộ chúng về dạng âm thanh. Tuy nhiên thực tế lại không thuận lợi giống mong muốn, Yoongi đã bị hàng xóm làm phiền.

Căn hộ ngay phía trên căn hộ của anh đang thi công, máy khoan đã kêu cả buổi sáng. Studio tại gia của Yoongi có hệ thống cách âm rất tốt nhưng tiếng khoan quá lớn nên vẫn khiến anh mất tập trung. Anh không muốn buông lời phàn nàn và chẳng thể yêu cầu người hàng xóm dừng thi công lại, nhưng anh vẫn muốn lên đó và thử xin họ vài tiếng vào buổi trưa. Vị nhạc sĩ không muốn niềm hứng khởi được sáng tác của mình bị gián đoạn vì phải chờ đợi cho đến khi tiếng ồn kết thúc.

Sau một vài phút chần chừ, Yoongi đã nhấn chuông và cánh cửa mở ra nhanh chóng. Anh định nói lời chào trước tiên nhưng bị bất ngờ tới cứng cả họng. Sehun, người đã dành trọn vẹn một đêm Paris cùng anh, đang ở ngay trước mặt. Biểu cảm của cậu bối rối chẳng kém gì Yoongi cả, gò má thậm chí ửng lên và bất giác đưa tay chạm lên tóc.

“Tôi không nghĩ đây lại là căn hộ của cậu. Xin, xin chào. Tôi sống ở tầng dưới, vì tiếng máy khoan…” Anh nói nhát gừng và sử dụng kính ngữ.

Sehun cúi đầu chào, giống như một hậu bối. Cậu lúng túng tới mức quên mất rằng bản thân là tiền bối của Yoongi. Ai mà nghĩ được lại có thể gặp anh ở đây chứ, tình một đêm và bị ràng buộc bởi một bản thỏa thuận. “Không phải nhà của tôi. Ý tôi là, tôi không sống ở đây. Baekhyun hyung, anh ấy là chủ nhân. Vì Baekhyun có việc bận nên tôi đến giám sát thi công hộ anh ấy.”

“Ồ, thì ra là tiền bối Baekhyun sống ở đây.” Yoongi chỉ muốn tìm một cái lỗ để chui xuống ngay lúc này. Anh cảm thấy mất tự nhiên, cơ vai gáy đang căng lên vì căng thẳng.

“Tiền b… Yoongi-ssi, anh có muốn vào nhà không?”

Sehun chỉ buột miệng nói rồi nhận thấy lời mời đó thật ngớ ngẩn, ai lại muốn bước vào một căn nhà chưa hoàn thiện mà hơn nữa cậu còn chẳng phải chủ nhân. Yoongi hiểu đó không phải là điều Sehun muốn và anh lắc đầu. “Tôi chỉ muốn xin một tiếng vào buổi trưa. Đội thi công có thể dừng làm việc từ 12 giờ đến 1 giờ chiều không? Tôi cần hoàn thiện nốt bản phối. Thực ra tôi có một studio riêng ở gần đây nhưng tôi không tiện đến đó bây giờ, tôi không thể lái xe chỉ với một tay.”

“Tôi xin lỗi vì đã làm phiền.” Dường như mặt Sehun đỏ hơn. “Nhưng đội thi công phải hoàn thành công việc trước 3 giờ chiều hôm nay. Họ còn một lịch hẹn khác và không thể nghỉ ngơi trong lúc này được.”

“Ồ, vậy à…” Yoongi không giấu nổi vẻ thất vọng. Anh đã không quá hy vọng vào vị hàng xóm của mình sẽ đồng ý trước khi quyết định lên đây nhưng dĩ nhiên lời từ chối vẫn khiến anh thấy buồn.

“Nếu Yoongi-ssi không cảm thấy phiền, tôi sẽ đưa anh đến studio.” Sehun chợt nói khi Yoongi có ý định tạm biệt. Cậu vươn tay để níu lấy tay áo anh nhưng kịp thời rụt lại khi anh quay đầu nhìn cậu. Người trẻ hơn không thoát khỏi biểu cảm ngượng ngùng nhưng vẫn nói. “Xe của tôi ở dưới tầng hầm, không mất quá nhiều thời gian đâu.”

_____

Yoongi biết giữa mình và Sehun không nên để lọt thêm bất cứ tấm ảnh nào vào tay báo giới, vì vậy đáng ra anh phải từ chối lời đề nghị của cậu. Tuy nhiên, nhu cầu sáng tác ngay tức khắc đã thôi thúc Yoongi gật đầu và giờ anh đang ở trong xe của Sehun.

Người trẻ hơn được Yoongi chỉ lối vào hầm để xe và sử dụng thẻ nhân viên của anh. Đây là lần thứ hai Sehun đặt chân đến tòa BigHit, nó thật lạ lẫm so với lần đầu tiên khi có anh ngồi ở ghế lái phụ và họ đến đây không phải vì bản thỏa thuận pháp lý nào cả.

"Xin lỗi vì đã bắt cậu xuống tận đây, nhưng tôi chỉ không muốn có thêm rắc rối." Yoongi lên tiếng sau một quãng thời gian dài im lặng. Cả hai người chẳng hề giao tiếp suốt lúc lái xe và chỉ để tiếng đài radio lấp đầy không gian.

"Tôi không phiền đâu. Tôi biết Yoongi-ssi chỉ muốn tốt cho cả hai ta." Sehun đáp lại một cách chừng mực. Cậu nghĩ rằng cả hai nên tiếp tục giữ khoảng cách sau sự cố lần đó, dù việc ở cạnh anh vẫn khiến cậu cảm thấy nhộn nhạo. "Mọi thứ ổn chứ?" Sehun không muốn để anh rời đi như thế, cậu chợt nghĩ khi thấy Yoongi tháo đai an toàn.

"Tôi vẫn đang hồi phục sau phẫu thuật vai nên có vẻ mọi chuyện vẫn ổn. Công ty đã không hài lòng vì chuyện của tôi và cậu nhưng họ không làm khó gì nhiều cả. Cậu thì sao, Sehun-ssi?"

"Tôi cãi nhau với trưởng nhóm. Chúng tôi đã không nói chuyện với nhau kể từ khi anh ấy nhập ngũ. A, xin lỗi vì bắt anh phải nghe chuyện này, xin đừng cảm thấy gánh nặng." Sehun không chắc về lý do cậu kể điều đó với Yoongi, Junmyeon từng là chỗ dựa tinh thần của cậu, cậu nghĩ có lẽ bản thân chỉ đang quá cô đơn nên cần một ai đó lắng nghe mình.

Yoongi lưỡng lự nhưng cuối cùng vẫn nắm lấy bàn tay của Sehun. Hơi ấm từ làn da cậu truyền đến lòng bàn tay lạnh cóng của anh, dù muốn an ủi đối phương nhưng điều ấy cũng đang an ủi ngược lại anh. "Kể từ ngày chúng ta gặp nhau ở trụ sở, tôi luôn muốn biết chuyện gì đã xảy ra với cậu sau đó. Tôi đã lo cậu bị gây khó dễ. Tôi cảm thấy hối hận vì đã khiến cả hai ta gặp rắc rối."

"Anh cảm thấy hối hận vì đã ngủ với tôi à?" Phải rồi, đó là cảm xúc hợp lý nhất hiện tại, họ đều có quyền hối hận vì những sai lầm, nhưng nó vẫn khiến Sehun cảm thấy hụt hẫng.

"Không, tôi không có ý đó, Sehun." Yoongi cắn môi dưới, nhận ra mình đã làm cậu tổn thương bằng những lời nói chẳng suy nghĩ kỹ càng. Anh luôn cảm thấy có lỗi vì khiến cậu bị rơi vào tình thế khó khăn, bằng chứng là Sehun đã hạn chế xuất hiện trên truyền hình và có một số lời đồn thổi album solo của cậu đã buộc phải hoãn lại. "Tôi không muốn thừa nhận rằng đó là ký ức đẹp đẽ, nhưng nó thực sự đã là như thế."

"Yoongi-ssi?" 

Yoongi cúi gằm mặt trước vẻ ngỡ ngàng của Sehun. Việc làm nhạc thì cấp bách thật nhưng chẳng cấp bách bằng hồi chuông báo động đang reo trong ngực anh. Mọi thứ có thể rối tung lên nếu anh quyết định thỏa mãn tâm trạng mình nhưng thật khó khăn để tiếp tục chịu đựng nó. Anh đã nhớ Sehun vào những tuần đầu sau phẫu thuật, sự nhàn rỗi đã ăn mòn anh bằng những nỗi nhớ, và việc gặp cậu khiến chúng đột ngột bùng lên.

"Anh không hối hận vì chúng ta, đúng chứ?" Sehun hỏi lại và chờ đợi.

Yoongi chẳng thể lên tiếng, gục đầu vào hai lòng bàn tay của chính mình. Anh không phải người mau nước mắt, nhưng anh thấy mình lúc này thật yếu đuối khi muốn dựa vào ai đó. _Ai đó_ hay nói cách khác là Sehun. Yoongi đã khóc, anh nức nở mặc cho điều ấy khiến đối phương bối rối. Tội lỗi, phiền muộn, khát khao, nhung nhớ và cả bản năng, tất cả ùa đến và bủa vây lấy anh.

"Nghe này Yoongi, em cũng nhớ đêm đó của chúng ta. Nó thật điên rồ nhưng tuyệt vời." Sehun lí nhí, thì thầm bên tai anh như sợ người khác nghe được dù trong xe chỉ có mình họ. Sự thật, cậu phân vân không biết những lời mình đang nói ra là nên hay không nên. "Em muốn để anh biết rằng em muốn anh hơn nữa."

"Có thể không?" Yoongi nói trong nghẹn ngào và ngẩng đầu lên. Thật xấu hổ khi khóc như một tên ngốc trước mặt Sehun thế này, nhưng cũng thật nhẹ nhõm vì đã giải tỏa được sự bí bách tồn tại bấy lâu. "Chúng ta ấy?"

"Năn nỉ luôn."

Sehun khẩn nài khi đã ôm lấy gò má vẫn còn ướt nước của Yoongi. Anh vuốt ve tóc mai đối phương và từ từ đặt môi mình lên môi cậu. Một cái chạm nhẹ nhàng và mềm mại, người lớn tuổi hơn nâng khẽ cằm Sehun và nhấn cả hai vào nụ hôn sâu hơn. Cậu để anh thâm nhập, đầu lưỡi tinh ranh bắt đầu cuộc hành trình đầy nhung nhớ và phấn khích của nó. Cậu vẫn thật tuyệt, ấm áp và ngọt ngào khiến anh phát điên lên, như thể có một luồng điện chạy dọc qua sống lưng.

Yoongi rướn người rồi nhào vào lòng Sehun nhưng vẫn cẩn trọng để không làm gián đoạn nụ hôn. Cậu chỉnh lại ghế ngả về phía sau để cả hai có tư thế thoải mái hơn rồi bàn tay trở lại đặt trên hông anh. Yoongi thật cuồng nhiệt, Sehun hoàn toàn mê mẩn, anh không phải chú mèo im lặng và nhút nhát như những gì người ta hay nói về anh, Yoongi có thể là báo gấm, là sư tử và cậu say đắm cái cách anh làm chủ mình như thế.

Yoongi hôn sang gò má Sehun và trượt xuống cổ trước khi mất thăng bằng ngã xuống ngực cậu vì chuột rút. Hai người chìm đắm trong những nụ hôn mà quên cả thời gian, và anh gần như bỏ qua cơn tê dại ở hai đầu gối. "Em có muốn ghé qua Genius Lab của anh không?" Anh không muốn rời xa cậu lúc này, chẳng có điều gì bảo đảm rằng họ sẽ gặp lại và tiếp tục kết nối với nhau. Showbiz quá khắc nghiệt để nghệ sĩ hứa hẹn điều gì trong đời sống tình cảm.

"Em không chắc là mình đủ rộng lượng nhường anh cho âm nhạc lúc này đâu, Yoong."

"Anh không nói sẽ bắt em phải làm thế. Anh ghi nhớ mọi thứ trong đầu rồi nên chuyện đó chẳng còn cấp bách nữa. Có chuyện khác gấp hơn, em biết mà."

Yoongi nháy mắt với Sehun làm cậu bật cười. Bằng cách nào mà anh lại thu hút đến thế? Cậu chẳng còn đường lùi vào lúc này, mà ngay cả là có thì cậu cũng không muốn rút lui. "Min PD-nim, hãy nhớ em không phải lý do anh đổ đốn đấy nhé." Sehun trêu chọc và luyến tiếc hôn lên môi người lớn hơn một lần nữa trước khi để anh rời khỏi đùi mình.

"Anh không đổ đốn hay bỏ rơi âm nhạc. Anh chỉ ưu tiên em hơn vào lúc này thôi."

"Chúng ta sẽ ra ngoài cùng nhau à? Lỡ bị bắt gặp thì sao?" Sehun vừa nói vừa đội mũ lưỡi trai lên, thứ luôn nằm trong hộp xe của cậu vì nó là món đồ không thể thiếu đối với nghệ sĩ mỗi khi ra ngoài.

"Anh sẽ lên trước và báo với quản lý tòa nhà rằng em là khách của anh. Hãy nhớ bảo với họ rằng chúng ta đang cùng nhau sản xuất âm nhạc."

Sehun luyến tiếc nhìn Yoongi bước ra khỏi xe. Anh vội vã hơn những gì cậu nghĩ và cậu cũng vậy, cả hai đều nóng lòng để được quấn lấy nhau.

_____

Yoongi đã bấm sai mật khẩu Genius Lab ba lần trước khi mở được cánh cửa. May mắn rằng Sehun không chứng kiến cảnh đó, thật xấu hổ cho Yoongi nếu cậu nhận ra anh đang khát khao đến nhường nào.

Anh ném túi xách xuống sofa, mang chiếc thảm _cảnh báo_ thương hiệu ra trước cửa, sau đó quay lại phòng để sắp xếp đống ghi chú và bút chì lộn xộn trên mặt bàn. Khi Yoongi đã hoàn tất mọi thứ, Sehun vẫn chưa xuất hiện. Anh vô thức gặm ngón tay cái, sốt ruột đi qua đi lại trong phòng. Thời gian luôn chảy chậm hơn đối với người phải chờ đợi, muôn vàn giả thiết bắt đầu nảy nở trong đầu chàng rapper. Chẳng có gì chắc chắn rằng cậu dám mạo hiểm để đến với anh hôm nay. Dù Sehun có cho anh _leo cây_ đi chăng nữa thì Yoongi cũng không giận cậu, họ đều có lý do chính đáng để làm điều ấy.

Yoongi nhìn đồng hồ, đã mười lăm phút trôi qua và anh nghĩ mình nên từ bỏ việc trông mong. Anh không nên hy vọng vào một thứ viển vông trong thế giới khắc nghiệt này. Con người đến rồi rời đi và để lại dấu vết, Sehun có lẽ cũng là một trong số những người ngang qua đời anh, tốt hơn hết là nên chấm dứt trước khi để cảm giác ở gần cậu trở thành thói quen.

_"Yoong."_

Yoongi ngẩng mặt lên khỏi đầu gối mình, đứng bật dậy từ ghế để ôm chặt lấy Sehun khi cậu đứng ở cửa studio. "Anh nghĩ rằng em đã bỏ rơi anh."

"Xin lỗi vì để anh đợi lâu. Em vô tình thấy thành viên nhóm của anh dưới hầm. Họ sẽ không đến đây gặp anh chứ?"

"Không. Họ sẽ không vào đây khi tấm thảm ở ngoài cửa." Yoongi mỉm cười và kéo Sehun lại sofa.

"Con mèo giơ ngón tay thối ấy hả?" Chiếc thảm đã gây ấn tượng mạnh nên cậu bật cười. "Nó giống anh đấy. Kiểu đểu cáng."

"Em muốn biết thế nào thực sự là đểu cáng không?" Vừa nói anh vừa lột phăng chiếc áo của Sehun và đẩy cậu nằm xuống sofa. "Anh không thể nhịn được nữa, cưng ạ."

"Hãy mang em đến HongKong-" Sehun nhanh tay tháo thắt lưng mình khi người lớn tuổi hơn cũng đang kéo khóa quần xuống. "Bằng _tongue technology_ của anh."

"Em đã nghiên cứu anh đấy à?" Cậu cũng đã gọi anh bằng biệt danh Min PD, Yoongi không cho rằng đây chỉ là tình cờ. Ít nhất thì, Sehun cũng có để mắt tới anh đấy chứ.

"Em đã tìm hiểu một chút sau buổi đàm phán về bản thỏa thuận, để chắc chắn rằng người em gặp vào hôm đó và người em ngủ cùng ở Paris là một." Sehun cười ranh mãnh và nhận bao cao su từ anh. "Anh muốn em dùng nó?"

"Chúng ta. Không phải anh không thích em, anh biết em sạch sẽ nhưng tốt hơn hết là ta nên cẩn thận."

Sehun ngồi dậy và hôn lên bụng Yoongi. Cậu ngước nhìn anh bằng vẻ mặt cảm động, đồng thời đưa tay ôm lấy ngang hông. "Cảm ơn vì đã giữ gìn cho em."

"Việc nên làm." Anh cúi xuống hôn lên bờ vai trần của người mình đang ôm trong vòng tay. Sehun thật nóng bỏng khi không bị che đi bởi những thớ vải, mà ngay cả làn da và những khối cơ bị phủ dưới lớp áo thì cậu cũng chẳng bớt quyến rũ đi được chút nào. Và chết tiệt, Yoongi yêu điều đó. “Anh thích được ở trong em bé cưng. Thề rằng anh sẽ có chừng mực.”

“Anh thật đáng mong chờ đấy.”


End file.
